


The Golden Goose

by monarchofrymden



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monarchofrymden/pseuds/monarchofrymden
Summary: Short drabble for an AU I'm working on called Chicken Tenders.Abigail Feathers discovers that her husband, Joseph Feathers, has been murdering children at sites of his fried chicken chain for years.
Kudos: 2





	The Golden Goose

It was Summer when they’d first met. Abigail was his Summer girl, from a small farm not too far from town. He’d gone with his twin sister to see the birds. She kept chickens, ducks, a couple geese, to sell free range eggs to the neighborhood. Joseph remembered her soft smile, her sweet eyes, the sunlight glinting off her silver hair.   
Abigail wasn’t smiling now. Faced with Joseph’s creations, she was crying. She’d followed him down to surprise him with cookies in the shape of little chicks. Looming over her was a monstrous 7 foot metal goose, its cold dark eyes staring into her soul.    
Joseph stood at the other end of the room, a wrench in his hand. “Abigail.” He smiled. “I’m so glad you could join us.”   
“Us? I followed you here, it’s just you down here.”   
With a chuckle, Joseph stepped forward into the light. He raised his arms up, gesturing to the two rows of animatronics running down the path between them. Each metal monstrosity flickered on in unison, the LEDs behind their glassy eyes lighting up. As they all turned to stare at her, Joseph closed the distance between them. In their light, she saw the blood flaked on their metal shells, the contraptions within so obviously designed to destroy. Designed to kill.   
“Joseph…” She stepped back. “What is this?”   
“This, my dear, is the latest form of my fantastic creations. Such improvement since Chicken Tenders.”   
“Look at them, they’re dangerous.”   
“Dangerous? Don’t be ridiculous.” He gestured to the one standing opposite to Funtime Argyle, a giant humanoid holding a basket of eggs. “Look dear, I made this one in your image.”   
While she had to admit his attention to detail was impressive, seeing a metal version of herself, its eyes still closed, made her feel sick. “I…”   
“You like her, don’t you?”   
She hesitated. “No, I- I don’t.”   
Joseph shifted, no longer wanting to act friendly. “But I made her for  _ you _ . How could you be so ungrateful?”   
“Because there’s blood on the metal! There’s blood on your shirt.”   
“Oh, so now you notice.” Joseph gave a toothy grin. As she remembered the wrench in his hand, Abigail’s heart sank. He leaned forward, up in her face. “I’ve been doing this for years and you only just notice the blood now? I thought you were more observant than this.”   
“Joseph… What have you been doing?”   
“Wouldn’t you like to know.” He laughed, spinning on his heels away from her again. The animatronics surrounding them shifted, their heads turned to face Abigail. “Ah, I might as well tell you everything.”

“You… You killed them all?”   
“Well, not all of them. The ghost in Sweety was a happy little accident.”   
“Happy? Happy! You’ve got to be kidding me.”   
“I’m afraid not, dear.”   
“You… You’re a monster, I can’t believe I ever loved you.”   
“Abigail. That’s just cruel.” Joseph walked forward as she stepped back towards the elevator door.   
“I can’t let you get away with this.”   
“And what exactly are you going to do?”   
“I- I’ll… I’ll tell the cops!”   
“I don’t think you will.”   
She pushed the elevator call button, but the door jammed. “I’ll tell them everything!”   
“What, like how  _ you _ helped design the golden suits we used?” Joseph grabbed her face and forced her to look him in the eyes. " _ You _ know the entire layout of all our locations like the back of your hand. You told me that yourself, Abigail."   
“What are you saying?”   
“The police will think you’re in on it. You’ll go down with the rest of us. You wouldn’t want that.”   
She tried to shake her head, but Joseph’s grip was too strong. “N- no…”   
“I didn’t think so. So keep your mouth shut, or you’ll find yourself filling her hollow.”   
The panels that made up the metal Abigail’s face opened up, revealing the wiring beneath, and its eyes opened with cold white LEDs. Joseph let go and, as if on cue, the animatronics returned to their original positions and powered down.   
“I think you should leave now, Abigail.”   
“Do the kids know?” As Joseph didn’t answer, she repeated herself louder. “Do our children know?”   
“They helped.”   
“You tricked them too, like you tricked me?”   
“No,” he cackled, “I mean they helped. Now I really think you should leave, I have a lot of work to do.”   
Abigail slammed the elevator call button again, this time successfully opening the door. She stumbled back, not taking her eyes off her husband. The door closed on her crying and she left him in the dark.


End file.
